User talk:SuperSaiyaMan
Welcome to Dragon Ball Universe Wiki Hi, welcome and thanks for your contributions. Here's some wiki tip for you: Rules, Manual of Style and Term Guide. You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. I hope to see you more. Our wiki's growing, so we need people, we love helps. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L]] 10:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I left you a message in Dragon Ball Wiki. --AlexHoskins (talk) 21:44, October 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trunks Not right now. I gave explicit orders on our discussion thread to not upload Trunks' new form, not just yet. I'd rather not go off half-cocked and make a wikia article for a new transformation without having any idea what it is or does. Next week, when we see more about it, I'll upload it it, and, if need be, give it a conjectural name assuming it isn't given some kind of name in the coming episode. But for now, we're not adding it to the wiki until we know a little more about it.—Mina Țepeș 22:11, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Canon This is older material. New information can contradict old information, and the new information from Tokyo Skytree labels the Dragon Ball Super manga — the manga, it specifically singles out the manga — as a continuation of Toriyama's manga. It goes into further detail as well. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Ten. I'm already trying to get him to come deal with this anyway. But if you keep adding that to the article, I will lock it until Ten sorts you out. I'm not exactly a people person, but he is.—Mina Țepeș 20:03, November 18, 2018 (UTC) : Herms gave it a mention on twitter, if I remember correctly. I also don't know if Kanzenshuu cares about documenting "canon". We, however, are a wiki, and it is in our best interest. So the fact that they've declared canon streamlines articles completely. As I said before, if you don't like it, wait for Ten, and he'll deal with whatever complaints you have while we continue to adjust the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 20:08, November 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, rather than take it upon yourself to make an edit, wait for the admin(s) to make a decision. In this case, I'm deferring to Ten. So wait for him. He'll give his verdict when he has time.—Mina Țepeș 20:17, November 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Input from the community only works when there is a community. This place is dead. I'm surprised I'm even having a discussion with anyone. Ten and I are just trying to keep it afloat. Secondly, facts themselves are not open for discussion. Ten saw the information, read what it was, and reconverted the wiki to fit. He is the founder, I defer to him and it is his call to make. Even if there was a community here, I don't think he'd have done it differently and I wouldn't have stopped him.—Mina Țepeș 20:25, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Canon Super's anime is not canon. The Japanese term for "canon" was actually used to describe the manga. This fact was confirmed by Herms, and you can find references to this in the relevant pages. There has been no such reference made in lieu of the anime. We document fact, not what users believe (or want to believe). [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 07:08, November 21, 2018 (UTC) : The expose that source comes from was about the manga and manga arcs specifically. Not the anime. If you can't tell from just reading that (where it only references the manga), you can also get proof from the fact that the canon arcs leave out the Revival of F Arc, which was skipped in the manga and was anime-only. This is because Toriyama actually stated that Revival of F, the movie, was a direct continuation of Dragon Ball in and of itself, so it wasn't given a manga adaptation—while God and God was retconed slightly. : Look, I get that you don't like that; but it is fact. The manga might have started out as promotional material, but it is clear its purpose has evolved, according to our recent information. That is how it is going to be documented and that is the end of this discussion. Have a nice day. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 07:20, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :: The discussion is over. Please do not raise it again. Unless new information comes out staying otherwise, the way we have it documented is correct. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 03:23, November 24, 2018 (UTC)